


Pretend we are in love again

by orphan_account



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Break Up, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TV, Film and Theatre styles hits a little too close to home.





	Pretend we are in love again

**Author's Note:**

> _I was waiting for a cross-town train in the London underground when it struck me_   
>  _That I've been waiting since birth to find a love that would look and sound like a movie_   
>  _So I changed my plans and rented a camera and a van and then I called you_   
>  _"I need you to pretend that we are in love again" and you agreed to_
> 
> _I want so badly to believe that "there is truth, that love is real"_  
>  _And I want life in every word to the extent that it's absurd_
> 
> _I know you're wise beyond your years, but do you ever get the fear_  
>  _That your perfect verse is just a lie you tell yourself to help you get by?_  
>  'Clark Gable' – The Postal Service

It was all meant to be a joke, but it was a little too close to reality.

It was TV, Film and Theatre styles, he was hoping to be paired off with someone else but they were put together again. The scene only made things worse; two ex lovers having to do a romantic scene in a play. Who on earth wrote these things? The audience suggestions were the normal: kung fu, western, Australian soap, that kind of thing. His partner had struggled with doing an Australian accent, and Shakespeare had inspired an 'If I was...' joke, as always. They were facing off in a western when the buzzer went again. 

"Weepy." The mood had changed straight away, and he found those hands on his shoulders again as they met each other's eyes.

"I need you to pretend that we are in love again." It wasn’t funny but it wasn’t meant to be, he could see that in the other man's eyes. It was an apology of sorts, of having to do this scene and even for having to bring it up again – but he wasn't sorry that it was over. 

"Why did it have to end?" He wasn't acting and Christ this was unprofessional, and he knew the answer already anyway but he couldn't help himself. 

"You knew that I was married, you knew that from the start." The words 'you knew what you were getting into' were implied in there as well. There were some gasps from the audience and a bit of laughter as well. Yes, his expression must have been hilarious, if only they knew it was real. He released himself from the other man’s grip and turned away from him. He could see that the host was watching him with – oh God, was that sympathy? Sympathy from him? Oh fuck, was it that obvious? 

"You said you’d leave her." 

"I...I couldn’t leave her, not for this. I'm sorry." Then the buzzer finally went again.

"We'll end there Greg and Ryan, thank you." Greg refused to make eye contact with Ryan as they walked back to their seats. He'd crack if he did, it was bad enough that Clive had noticed, but even worse if the audience did. 

"For that surprisingly realistic performance, I'm going to give...five points each." Ryan managed to fake a laugh at that but Greg snapped back.

"It's just acting, home boy."

In the next game they were both in, Ryan had whispered 'we need to talk' as they walked over to the stage. Greg shook his head. 

"Nothing to talk about dude." He didn't need to be told why they'd broken up again – or more accurately, why Ryan had left him. 

After filming, Clive arrived at his dressing room to talk to him. 

"I'm sorry about earlier Greg. If I had known I would have used a different suggestion." Greg should have had a smartass comment but filming drained him more than it normally did today. 

"It's okay Clive, you weren't to know. Nobody was meant to." His traitorous voice cracked up at that – he should have known better than to trust Ryan, he’d seen the trail of broken hearts that man left behind him but he thought he would be different. 

"I had my suspicions but...well, it’s none of my business." Greg got up from his chair and stretched, in a vague attempt to bury those emotions again. 

"Then let's pretend that nothing's changed. Why don't we get a drink, let me drown my sorrows and then pick a fight with someone instead?" He could see Clive thinking that it wasn't a real action plan but he agreed to it anyway – probably to stop him damaging himself too much. With that, Greg grabbed a pad of paper, wrote a quick note on it and folded it up, writing 'Ryan' on the front. "He'll come by later, I know it." He offered as explanation to Clive as they left the room, Greg shutting the door behind them. 

A short while later, Ryan came into the room to find it empty. He found the note addressed to him on the dressing table and read it with a frown. Then he crumpled it up, throwing it in the bin and leaving the room. 

"Ryan,  
Sorry big bird. I believed in you, once upon a time, and I hope she's worth it. Don't look for me, you've done enough harm as it is.  
Greg."


End file.
